


Unfinished business

by Berepah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berepah/pseuds/Berepah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel appears to say one last goodbye to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished business

“Dean.” A deep voice made Dean Winchester jump out of bed. He lunged, brandishing a knife, toward the speaker before he was even awake. He stopped dead, though, when he saw who it was. The knife clattered to the floor.  
“Cas, what the hell?” He demanded. “We’ve talked about this. Don’t watch me while I’m sleeping. It’s creepy.” He picked up the knife to on his dresser and started pulling out clothes.  
“I… Am sorry.” Cas replied.  
“Ya, whatever, Cas.” Dean refused to turn around. He pulled a t shirt over his head. “Where have you been? It’s been months.”  
Cas coughed. “I have been busy…” He looked down at his hands. “I bought you these.”  
Dean turned around as he shimmied into his jeans. “That explains the missing money.” He grumbled. His jeans buttoned up, he took one of the sacks Cas held out to him and guided him toward the kitchen. Once there, he rummaged through the white grocery sacks. “’Busty Asian beauties?’ This issue came out months ago.” He tossed it aside.  
Cas looked down. “I know. I bought it months ago.”  
“Wait- what?” Dean stopped mid opening beer and stared. “What have you been doing? Did you get lost?”  
Cas squinted. “No, I was busy.” He said.  
“So busy you couldn’t drop these off?” He scoffed.  
“Yes,” He glanced down then back up again. “I am sealing off heaven. I came to say goodbye.” He glanced around. “Where is Sam?”  
Dean stared at his angel, unable to form words for a couple minutes. “Goodbye? Cas, what are you talking about?”  
Cas sighed, then coughed a couple times. “I am closing the gates to heaven. I will die or get shut in and be killed. I came to tell you goodbye. That is customary between friends, right?”  
Dean blinked a few times. “Cas, Sam is dead.” He took a deep breath. His fists balled up and he turned away. “Dammit, Cas! Why did you even come?”  
Cas stood awkwardly. “Dean…” He breathed.  
Dean got right up in his face. “Just go, Cas!” He hissed. He spun around, took a couple angry steps, then turned to face him again. “Just go and leave me, like everyone else! It’s not like you ever cared about me anyways.”  
He tilted his head. “I’m doing this for you, Dean. Of course I care about you.”  
“Well, you sure ain’t acting like it!”  
“I am sealing off heaven, the angels will leave you alone.” He pointed out. “You can have a normal life.”  
“Cas! My life is as far from normal as you can get! You think I can just go into the real world and be fine? Well I got news for you, I can’t.” He paused to take a shaky breath. “You have left me over and over. Sam has died over and over. And I keep holding onto this thought- this one little hope- that maybe you’ll come back and we can be happy. Maybe Sam will come back to life like he always does. That maybe life can go back to how it was. But that just can’t happen, can it? Because you’re both so damn self-sacrificing! Hell, so am I! And now I’m losing you!”  
“You do not want me to close the gates?” He searched Dean’s eyes.  
“No, I don’t want to lose you. Dammit, listen Cas!” He pleaded. “I need you.”  
Cas continued to search his gaze, saying nothing for a few minutes. “I know.” He finally said. “But I cannot turn back now.”  
Dean blinked and stared. He looked Castiel up and down. There were little spots of blood on the lapels of his coat and hands. “You started the trials.”  
“Yes, it has to be done.” He replied. “For the earth to be safe.”  
“So I have to lose everything I love for the earth to be safe.” He scoffed. “What a surprise.”  
“I am sorry, Dean. I have to protect you.”  
Dean just sighed. “Maybe I can go seal off purgatory and we can be one big happy family of sacrifices.”  
“That would be in the best interest of this planet.” Cas said slowly. “But not preferable.”  
“And why is that?”  
“Were I to escape certain death, I would want to spend my days with you.” Cas sighed.  
Dean’s eyebrows jumped up. “And you had to tell me before you go to die?”  
Cas nodded. “I felt I needed to tell you before I left.” he tipped his head. “I must go soon.”  
Dean nodded in understanding and resignation. “Well, if this is the last time I’m going to see you...” He stared deeply into Castiel’s eyes for a long moment, then took a deep breath. He took hold of Cas’s coat and brought their lips together. Cas was rigid for a couple moments, then melted into him. Dean felt his calloused hands weave themselves in the hair on the back of his head, pressing their faces closer and smushing their noses.  
Cas’s lips were soft, no different than any woman’s lips he had kissed. But there was more there. A yearning and a release. He had never felt more at home than at that moment. He felt like a baby wrapped in his mother’s arms again and for a second he forgot the pain of Sam’s death.  
Dean pulled away slowly to stare into Cas’s eyes. “I love you.”  
Cas smiled at him. “Dean Winchester I-“ A flutter of wings interrupted him and he was gone.


End file.
